A Journey Through Dimensions
by Zexar
Summary: What happens when Megaman X, Sailor Moon (and the Sailor Scouts), and Ash (Misty, and Brock) are thrown into a strange alternate dimension, with rules and landscape, completely different from our own? Some wacko's idea of an adventure, apparenty. Enjoy!
1. Sigma's Virus

Animix Introduction: Sigma's Virus  
  
Location: A Computer Program  
Year: 2673  
  
"You're trapped now Sigma!" MegaMan X had finally trapped Sigma by having his computer genius   
friend, Middy, put a firewall around the program they were fighting in. Sigma couldn't run this   
time. "That's what you think Megaman!" Sigma tried to escape but found that he truly was stuck.   
"Well, I guess you'll have to fight fair this time! No running and hiding!" "Maybe not running   
and hiding, but fight fair? Yeah right!" and with that Sigma transformed into a larger version.   
"Middy, Disable Sigma's weapons!" Middy had helped devise a trap for Sigma; by creating a program  
that they can control everything, and know everything about both battlers. "MegaMan, I can't   
disable everything. Sigma has set his own firewall around two areas of weapons: the brain, and   
the Virus Injectors. Be careful," Middy said. "Ha! I know that I am doomed, but if I go down   
I'm taking you with me!" said Sigma. "Watch out MegaMan! He has just Injected an unknown virus   
into the program. I don't know what will happen!"  
"Strangely enough, I don't know what it did either! I simply put all the viruses in memory   
together and Injected! Hahahaha!"  
  
An explosion rocked the complex, but no damage was done. Middy tries to communicate with   
MegaMan to ask him about it, but finds that the connection is broken. He ejects the diskette,   
to find that it is gone without a trace. He puts a special disk in to measure the damage, and   
finds that there is none.   
  
Location: Mt. Fuji  
Year: 2050  
  
"Haro! Give it up! We will defeat you, one way or another!" Sailor moon and the Sailor Scouts were fighting Haro and his gang of Interstellar mercenaries for control of the Earth. "Ah, but if I gave up, There would be no chance at winning, and no honor. No, Sailor moon, I think that if I lose, I'd rather go down fighting," Haro insisted that he had honor, even though he destroyed most of the planets he passes through, including all of the planets of the infamous Negaverse, and enslaved all the others. "Honor? Ha! If you call killing people for sport, and putting everyone that you don't kill into slavery 'Honor', then I guess that you are full of it! Although your full of it right now anyway!" "You'll pay for that Sailor brat!" Haro screamed, getting madder by the second. "We'll get 'um for ya' boss!" the mercenaries cried in unison. They all powered up their weapons, and focused them on the Sailor scouts. Haro did the same. Sailor Moon held up the moon shield, which she had acquired in a past battle with Haro. All of the beams hit the shield in the same place, releasing an immense amount of power.   
  
There was a sound like an explosion in reverse, along with an amplified sucking sound, and they all disappeared, Haro's gang, and the Sailor Scouts.  
  
Location: Johto  
Year: 2137  
  
"Come on guys! We've got to see what that explosion was!" Ash and his friends had seen and heard an explosion up ahead at New Bark town. When they got there, They saw a strange beast. It looked like another of Bill's failed attempts at human-pokemon communication, or, to be more precise, human-charmander communication. But this time, the pokemon was half-pokemon, and half-human instead of just a talking pokemon. And there was a new building that hadn't been there when Ash had come before. There was smoke coming from around the pokemon, and all around it were pieces of metal and plastic. It had a Charmander's head, but it had a tongue of flaming hair. It was tall for a charmander, but except for the hair, it was otherwise a normal charmander, besides the fact that it was a glowing violet. Everyone still outside either rushed to the new building, or their own houses. Ash said, "Let's head for that building, to see what is wrong. Maybe we can help." Inside the building, there was a cylinder, exactly like the one they had seen at Bill's house. However, the cylinder said "Giovani Corp." on the side, just like the piece they had seen outside, so it was obviously some kind of devious Team Rocket machine. "What is that thing out there?" Misty asked the man at the desk in front of the cylinder. " 'That Thing' is the first of Giovani's instant cross breed machine's creations. The explosion that undoubtedly drew you here was from when it burst out. It apparently thought that it was trapped, although we were about to let it out anyway. It was created by putting a charmander into the cross breed machine here," the man pointed behind him at the cylinder, "and then he added the DNA from the famous Mewtwo, and presto! You have a Chartwo. It talks. Would you like to use the machine?" "No thank you, I don't think my pokemon would appreciate it," Ash said, "but if you could tell me what this building is except for the machine?" "This is the Rocket Force mobile experimentation unit. We try to think of different ideas, and test them, although," he said, "it isn't always profitable. Now, if you could move so that these people can put their pokemon through?" After leaving the building, Ash, Misty, and Brock went to the nearest Pokemon center to rest. "Did you hear that guy?" Misty said, "nice sales pitch." "yeah," Ash responded, "'it talks.'" They all laughed at Ash's mocking impression of the man. The next day, there were about to set off, when they saw that outside were a lot of the new pokemon-cross breeds, apparently ready to fight each other. All of them were psychic, because Team Rocket had only gotten Mewtwo DNA so far. The trainers around them were trying to either get them in pokeballs, or calming their pokemon. All of a sudden, the cross-breeds all used Psy Blast, and the energy balls all hit each other in the dead center.  
  
The people in the next town heard an explosion in reverse, and New Bark town was gone from the face of the planet.  
  
Where did they go? What will they do? Find out in the next Animix! 


	2. A Strange Place

Animix I: A Strange Place  
  
Location: Nowhere  
Year: Any-Year  
  
"Wow! What happened?" Megaman X wondered, as he gazed around at the apparent nothingness, "Where did Sigma go? Where did I go?" As he was looking around, the only thing that he could see, besides himself, was a strange little town. It looked like a town from centuries before X was even created. "Well," X said to himself, "I guess that is as good a direction as any to go in." And he headed off towards the town.  
  
As Megaman X heads toward this strange town from another time, the sailor scouts are wondering where on Earth (or off it) they are...  
  
Location: Nowhere  
Year: Any-Year  
  
"Wa...?" Sailor Moon says, as she came to consciousness, "Where am I?" She looked around, and saw all the other Sailor Scouts, knocked out on the "ground". Of course, in "Nowhere" the ground is wherever you happen to be standing... As Sailor Moon watched, the others came to life again, some yawning, while others groggily stood up, or tried to... "Oof!" Sailor Venus says, falling to the ground. "Wow." Sailor Jupiter comments, "This place is dizzying!" She was right. The ground, sky, etc. were all shades of purpled, swirled, in fact, swirling continually. All they could see besides this melting pot, was a city... And Mt. Fuji? "Um, am I imagining things, or is that Mt. Fuji?" Sailor Mercury asked. all the other Scouts agreed in one way or another. "Well, Mt. Fuji won't do us any good, so let's see if the people in that village know where we are, and if they can help us." Sailor Mars said.  
  
As they headed toward the town, not knowing that it was the same town as the one Megaman X was headed toward, Ash and his friends were wondering what had happened to the sky...  
  
Location: New Bark Town  
Year: Any-Year  
  
"What on earth?" Ash said, looking at the place where the Psy Blasts had hit, "The ground isn't even scorched, and the hybrid pokemon are gone, but look at the sky! It looks like one of Misty's cooking projects!" "Ash Ketchum, you take that back!" Misty said, a nerve popping out on her forehead. "Why should I?" Ash asks. "Because if you don't, I am going to make life painful for you all the way to the league!" Misty said. "Oh, I'm scared!" Ash mocked, making faces at her, "Mercy! Mercy!" "Cut it out you two!" Brock said, looking past the city limits, "I get the feeling that we're not in Johto anymore. Look outside New Bark town. For one thing doesn't the city look a bit smaller to you? And look! The Professor's Lab is cut halfway! It just stops all of a sudden! Right past it, everything looks just like the sky, except for the blue thing in the distance..." "You're right Brock." Ash said, looking in the direction Brock was pointing "This is strange... Let's go see if that blue thing is a person who can tell us where we are."  
  
And so, Ash and his friends head off toward the "blue thing", not knowing that they are about to meet someone from centuries into their future...  
  
What will happen when these great titans from three different times and places meet? Find out, in the next Animix! 


End file.
